wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite Word
Favorite Word is a segment where Todd "Scoops" Ming interviews the kids to see what's his or her favorite word. It is a series of shorts added at the end of later WordGirl episodes, which introduces characters named after kids who write into the show. It displays their name and age alongside their image, and plays a recording of them discussing what their favourite words are. The segment is also referred to as either What's Your Favorite Word? (initials WYFW) or That's My Favorite Word! (initials TMFW) based on portions of the jingle. However it has been called, on its own, simply "favorite word" prior to adding "what's your" or "that's my" before it. Jingle :"Favourite Word! What's your favourite word?" (opening) :"That's my favourite word!" (closing) Official PBS ordering http://pbskids.org/wordgirl/games/favoriteword/ lists various videos based on which word they depict, the episodes they appear after, and the date, which include: #Banana by Emma age 11 (Slumber Party Pooper/Line Lessons With Lady Redundant Woman) #CremeBrulee by Kabrina age 10 (Theme Park Whampage/ Chuck Makes a Buck) #Fabulous by Lesly age 11 (Theme Park Whampage/ Chuck Makes a Buck) #Drum by Ian age 8 (I Think I'm a Clone Now/Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff) #Guffaw by Ethan age 9 #Food by Jerome age 8 *Acting by Aliza age 11 *Gymnastics by Cailin age 8 (Pretty Princess Premiere/Where's Huggy?) *Razzle-Dazzle by Emma age 11 (Pretty Princess Premiere/Where's Huggy?) *Orange by McKenna age 12 (The Two Brains Boogie/Field Day Fun With Robo-Tobey) *Harmonica by Joshua age 7 (The Two Brains Boogie/Field Day Fun With Robo-Tobey) *Cuddly by Arielle age 11 (Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean) *Plethora by BJ age 13 (Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean) *Paleontology by Eleanor age 11 (Highway to Havarti/Tiny Big) *Refresh by Alana age 10 (Highway to Havarti/Tiny Big) *Singing by Hannah age 10 *Scrumptious by McKenna age 12 *Shishkabob by Jillian age 11 *Curious by Ben age 11 (Super-Grounded/Mouse Army) *Star by Sandy age 11 (Super-Grounded/Mouse Army) *Dream by Sandy age 11 (Book Ends/Mr.Big) *Monkey by Eli age 10 (Book Ends/Mr.Big) *Labyrinth by Geoffrey age 11 (The Birthday Girl/Granny Sister) *Zinnias by Kirrilee age 7 (The Birthday Girl/Granny Sister) *Sweet by Aliza age 11 (Mr. Big's Big Plan/Vocab Bee) *Terrific by Aminah age 8 (Shrinkin' in the Ray/Department Store Tobey) *Space by Hannah age 8 (Shrinkin' in the Ray/Department Store Tobey) *Cracker by Eli age 10 (Chuck!/Down with Word Up) *Exquisite by Shelby Joy age 10 (Chuck!/Down with Word Up) *Adventure by Tessa age 10 (Tobey's Masterpiece/Chuck, the Nice Pencil Selling Guy) *Pugnacious by Anthony age 10 (Tobey's Masterpiece/Chuck, the Nice Pencil Selling Guy) *Animals by Steven age 12 (Tobey or Consequences/High Fat Robbery) *Teacher by Kirillee age 7(Tobey or Consequences/High Fat Robbery) *Conserve by Sean age 10 (Granny's Goodtime All Cure Spritzer/Mecha Mouse)) *Mystery by Tessa age 10 (Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum/Heat Wave,Crime Wave) *Elfin by Emma age 14 (Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum/Heat Wave,Crime Wave) *Lallygag by Abigail age 8 note: this may be from newest to oldest, meaning the ones at the end of the list came first Galleries Boys Johnson in favorite word named joshua instead of johnson.jpg|Joshua is 7, just like TJ, who is friends with "Mr. Johnson", who looks like (and may be) Joshua. Ian8drum.jpg|Ian, age 8, whose favourite word is "drum" Jerome8food.jpg|Jerome, age 8, whose favourite word is "food" Ethan9guffaw.jpg|Ethan, age 9, whose favourite word is "guffaw" Favorite Word - Anthony Age 10.png|Anthony is 10. His favorite word is "pugnacious". Eli10cracker.jpg|Yellow-shirted Eli is 10. His favorite word is "cracker". Eli10monkey.jpg|White-shirted Eli is also 10. His favorite word is "monkey". Favorite Word - Sean Age 10.png|Sean is 10. His favorite word is "conserve". Ben11curious.jpg|Ben is 11. His favorite word is "curious". Geoffrey11labyrinth.jpg|Geoffrey is 11. His favourite word is "labyrinth". Favorite Word - Steven age 12.png|Steven is 12. His favorite word is "animal". BJage13.jpg|BJ is 13 and uses the same image as Eli. His favorite word is Plethora Girls Favorite Word - Kirillee Age 7.png|Purple-sleeved Kirillee is 7. Her favorite word is "teacher" because she has lots of teachers and they do a lot for her. Kirrilee7zinnias.jpg|White-sleeved Kirrilee is also 7. Her favourite word is "Zinnias". Aminah8terrific.jpg|Aminah is 8. Her favorite word is "terrific". Hannah8space.jpg|Hannah is 8. Her favorite word is "space". Cailin8gymnastics.jpg|Cailin is 8. Her favourite word is "gymnastics". She resembles one of the Tessas. Alana10refresh.jpg|Alana is 10, favorite word is refresh Arielle10cuddly.jpg|Arielle is 10, favorite word is cuddly, resembles Tessa Hannah10singing.jpg|Hannah is 10, favorite word is singing, resembles Katy Kabrina10.jpg|Kabrina, age 10, whose favourite word is "crème brûlée". She resembles Shelby. ShelbyJoy10exquisite.jpg|Shelby Joy is 10. Her favorite word is "exquisite". Tessa10mystery.jpg|White-shirted Tessa is 10. Her favorite word is "mystery". She resembles Cailin. Favorite Word - Tessa Age 10.png|Yellow-shirted Tessa is 10. Her favorite word is "adventure", and she's appeared in MIHAW. Favorite Word - Aliza Age 11.png|Aliza is 11. Her favorite word is "sweet". Aliza11acting.jpg|Aliza, age 11, whose favourite word is "acting" (same appearance as pink-sleeved Sandy) appears with white-shirted Eli in Theme Park WHAMpage bouncing on the bouncy house with Whammer Favorite Word - Eleanor.png|Eleanor is 11. Her favorite word is paleontology Emma11razzle-dazzle.jpg|Blue-shirted Emma is also 11 and her favourite word is "razzle-dazzle". Emma11.jpg|Purple-shirted Emma is 11. Her favorite word is "banana". Jillian11shishkabob.jpg|Jillian is 11. Her favorite word is shishkabob. Favorite Word - Lesly age 11.png|Lesly is 11. Her favorite word is "fabulous". Sandy11dream.jpg|Pink-leeved Sandy is 11. Her favourite word is "dream". Sandy11star.jpg|Blue-sleeved Sandy is 11. Her favorite word is "star". McKenna12.jpg|McKenna is 12. Her favorite word is "orange". McKenna12scrumptious.jpg|McKenna is 12. Her favorite word is scrumptious. Emma14elfin.jpg|Green-shirted Emma is 14. Her favorite word is "elfin". Brianna.JPG|Brianna is 10. Her favorite word is "sequins". Unpictured There are several others not pictured in the above gallery. *Amanda, age 9, whose favorite word is "despicable" *Abigail, age 8, whose favorite word is "lollygag" (possible mislabel) *Abigail, age 8, whose favorite word is "onomatopoeia" (possible mislabel) *Ammanyi, age 8, whose favorite word is "family" *Angel, age 7, whose favorite word is "dancing", resembles Ethan *Anna, age 6, whose favorite word is "kumquat" *Blessing, age 8, whose favorite word is "outrageous" *Daniella, age 8, whose favorite word is "crazy" *Jaiya, age 9, whose favorite word is "friend" *Jack, age 8, whose favorite word is "likeable" *Jack, age 5, whose favorite word is "people" *Julia, age 9, whose favorite word is "bubbly" (possible mislabel) *Julia, age 9, whose favorite word is "imagination" (possible mislabel) *Lyla, age 7, whose favorite word is "snowflakes" *Melana, age 8, whose favorite word is "generosity" (possible mislabel) *Melana, age 8, whose favorite word is "song" (possible mislabel) *Nicola, age 8, whose favorite word is "football" *Molly, age 9, whose favorite word is "fun" *Naomi, age 10, whose favorite word is "happiness" *Owen, age 8, whose favorite word is "dog" *Rahmere, age 10, whose favorite word is "comics" *Ryan, age 6, whose favorite word is "morning" (possible mislabel) *Ryan, age 6, whose favorite word is "camp" (possible mislabel) *Ryder, age 7, whose favorite word is "creative" *Tom, age 9, whose favorite word is "carnivorous" *Zoe, age 7, whose favorite word is "writing" Videos *Eli and Shelby *Cailin and blue-shirt Emma See also *May I Have a Word? Category:Fictional TV Shows Category:Shorts